The present invention relates to dual purpose coats and more specifically to outer coats capable of being worn or folded into the shape of a traveling bag or cushion for convenient storage during travel.
Dual purpose coats have in the past been provided with a self-contained pocket or pouch into which the coat may be inserted for storage. Illustrative of such garments are the coats disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,197,236, Schnur PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,474, Long PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,030, Damron PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,142,814, Fitch PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,931, Aronson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,243, Aug PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,347, Bailey PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,722, Papierniak PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,494, Fayer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,902, Breier PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,254, Cutler PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,853, Argento et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,503, (German Patent)
One problem with these garments is that they require additional items such as zippers and pouches to contain the folded garment, items which add to the cost of the construction of the garment but serve no other useful purpose to the wearer of the coat. Another problem is that some of these garments have a tendency to wrinkle significantly as a consequence of the manner in which they must be folded for storage.